


untitled cat!connor au

by georgiehensley



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Connor's a cat hybrid, struggling to hide it from his tourmates, but one day Shawn accidentally finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled cat!connor au

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random, but 'cat' came up on a random word generator, and well, I kind of had to write a hybrid au, so this happened. (Also, Shawn's really shippable, okay? I already like him with Austin, but he and Connor would be cute together too.)

Connor’s ears frustrate him sometimes. They stick out, making it hard for him to hide them onstage (and he’s pretty sure the fans are curious as to why he wears hats so much during performances).

And he hasn’t always been like this.

He just woke up with them one day. And oh yeah, they came with a tail.

Naturally, Brad laughed when he saw. James squealed, wanting to treat Connor like his own pet kitten (then reaching over and scratching Connor behind his ears, which ended with him biting his lip so hard that he drew blood, struggling a little _too_ hard not to purr because _god, that felt good_ ). Tristan began to tease him about it, and Joe – _bless him_ – was the only one who really helped him out, doing research on how to take care of cat hybrids, and how that kind of thing, well, _happened_ to people.

But now he and the boys are away from home, on tour in _the states_ , and he’s interacting with more people than he’s used to, which make it harder for him to hide his cat-like qualities. (For one thing, having to keep his tail tucked in his pants for longer periods of time can be pretty uncomfortable. And sometimes his ears itch, and he needs someone to scratch them, but he’s too scared to take his hat off, or slip his own hand underneath it.)

There’s one time where he thinks he’s safe – no one’s in the room, so he rips his snapback off, instantly causing his ears to perk up, bringing a hand up to scratch behind them, letting his eyes fall shut as a purr slips out of his mouth. He doesn’t hear footsteps, but a voice breaks the silence in the room, ‘cause him to nearly jump out of his seat.

“What are you doing?” The voice says, and Connor instantly recognizes it to belong to Shawn.

“Shit.” He mutters under his breath, grabbing his snapback, throwing it on and hoping Shawn didn’t see anything. He then glances over to the younger boy, trying to hide his panic. “So, uh, what’s up?”

“There’s… there’s something on your head.” Shawn says, pointing at Connor.

“Yeah,” Connor says, trying to sound nonchalant. “It’s called a hat. I thought they had those things in this country?”

“No,” Shawn says, walking over and sitting down at the opposite end of the couch. “Th-there were these furry things… W-what are they?” Connor sighs, taking his hat off again. He bites his lip when he hears Shawn gasp.

“A-are those attached?” Shawn asks. Connor nods. “C-can I touch them?” Connor freezes, but nods slowly. Shawn hesitantly reaches forward, letting his hand rest behind one of the ears, gently running his fingers over the fur. They settle at the base of the ear, before he lightly scratches behind it, like Connor had done before. The blond bites his lip again, trying to keep from purring, but one escapes from the back of his throat, and he sighs into it, nuzzling up into the touch. He feels Shawn freeze, and he opens his eyes, the two staring at each other for a moment.

“Oh, I guess you like that.” Shawn says, giggling as he goes back to scratching behind Connor’s ear. The blond’s eyes fall shut again, purring like he had before, and in the midst of it all, Shawn sneaks a kiss on his cheek, before leaving. Connor lets out a light whimper at the loss of contact, but then Shawn explains that he has to rehearse, and Connor sighs, his ears suddenly no longer bothering him. ( _But the scratching still felt nice_ , he thinks to himself, hoping that Shawn’ll come back when he’s done and pick up where he’s left off as he throws his snapback back on, standing and leaving the room as well.)


End file.
